


You're My Future

by marinesworld



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesworld/pseuds/marinesworld
Summary: Meredith returns to work, which means she has to face Andrew. Set right after 16x08.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	You're My Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is my second story and the first one I write in English! English is not my first language so please be indulgent. I hope you'll enjoy this story :)

Meredith was in the elevator, she was finally back at the hospital, back to doing what she loves. But, a small part of her couldn’t fully enjoy her return because of what had happened with Andrew. Andrew, who had broken up with her. Well, it was just supposed to be a break but it did feel like a break-up to her. So, here she was, standing in the elevator of the hospital, waiting for the doors to open and afraid to see Andrew because, let’s face it, she would inevitably see him today. And she didn’t know if she was ready for that.  
The doors opened and Meredith walked out of the elevator. She had only taken a few steps into the hall when she saw everyone clapping and wishing her a good return. There was even a cake decorated for her. Meredith smiled at everyone who was looking at her and turned her head. That’s when she saw him, already looking at her. _Wow, that was fast_. She didn’t have time to look at him for long because she felt a pair of arms embracing her. Helm.

“I’m so glad you’re back, Dr Grey!”

“Thanks, Helm. I’m glad to be back too.”

“Dr Bailey hired you back” she heard Andrew say, quietly.

“Well, I would have told you but you were too busy dumping me” Meredith snapped at him.

She regretted saying this as soon as the words came out of her mouth. But, she couldn’t help herself, a small part of her was still mad at him for breaking up with her after everything that happened these last months. He told her he loved her, he even did a bunch of stupid things for her and he still broke up with her. Meredith couldn’t stand being so close to him any longer. She let go of Helm and decided the leave. She could feel Andrew’s eyes on her and it felt like her skin was burning.

********************

A few hours later, Meredith was finally relaxing on the couch. Her first day back was not as calm as she thought it would be. She had gone on rounds after that awkward moment with Andrew, she had seen several patients and had even been asked to perform a pretty difficult surgery with Maggie, who needed as many hands as she could find. So, she had spent the last five hours in the OR, not that she was complaining, but she was glad to finally have some time alone to relax and think.  
Meredith was deep in thoughts when Maggie and Amelia entered the room.

“Oh, there you are, Mer! Thanks again for your help in the OR, Mer. You’re a life saver!” Maggie said while sitting next to her on the couch.

“No problem, Maggie.” Meredith answered quietly, looking at the ceiling.

“Are you ok? You seemed lost in thoughts in there. You barely responded to what I was saying”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Does this have anything to do with Deluca? Do I need to kick his ass?” Amelia asked.

“No, Amelia, everything’s fine. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“Mer, you have barely said a word since he came to talk to you after the trial. We can see that this situation makes you sad. You need to talk to him.”

“I know all that and I’m sorry. You’re my sisters and I know you will always be there for me but talking about it makes it real and it’s too painful. What should I even say to him?”

“Well, maybe you should start by apologizing. The poor guy only wants to be seen by you, he sacrificed his career for you and he showed you how much he loves you by supporting all your actions, is that a bad thing?”

“Yeah, Mer. She’s not wrong. You need to go and work things out. You two love each other so much, you can’t just live it like that!”

“Yeah, I know. I just don’t know how to deal with this situation” Meredith answered, a wave of sadness hitting her while listening to her sisters’ words.

“Go find him. Tell him you’re sorry and then you will see how to go from there. I’m sure you can work things out, you just need to tell him how you really feel and everything will be fine.” Maggie said.

“You’re right. I need to find him.”

Meredith looked at her sisters and realized that she really loved Andrew and couldn’t let go of him so easily. Andrew had been nothing but patient with her and what had she done to thank him? Tell him that he didn’t really know her or say that their relationship wouldn’t last if she lost her license. _I’m such an idiot_. Now, she understood why he reacted that way and she probably would have done the same thing. In fact, she did. With Derek. But Andrew and Derek were different men and there was no comparison possible.  
Meredith stormed out of the room and started running in the hospital. She ran as if her life depended on it. She looked for Andrew everywhere: in the corridors, at the nurse’s station, in the on-call rooms but he was nowhere to be found. She went to the board and saw that he still had to work for three hours before his shift ended. _Where can he be?_ And then, it clicked. Meredith went to the elevator and waited for it to come.

The doors opened, Meredith instantly felt the cold November air coming from outside and started to get cold but she didn’t care, she only cared about one thing. She looked around and that’s when she saw him. It was dark outside but she could recognize him with certainty. He was leaning against the wall, looking at the city lights. He seemed deep in thoughts, just like she was before her sisters talked some sense into her. She looked at him and found herself smiling a bit, she couldn’t help but find him handsome with his small curls and his blue scrubs.

“Andrew?” She called him, hoping he would not reject her.

“Mer? What are you doing here?” Andrew looked at her, surprised to see her standing there in front of him. He had lost hope to reconcile with her after what she had told him this morning.

“I came to talk to you, about us” Meredith answered quietly, afraid of his response.

“If you came to tell me the same things you told me after the trial then don’t bother.”

Meredith looked him in the eyes and saw the hurt and sadness he was feeling because of her and she immediately felt guilty for it. She approached him a little more and was about to speak when Andrew’s voice was heard again.

“And for the record, I didn’t break up with you, I just asked you to take some time to think about our relationship.”

“I know. I’m sorry for the way I snapped at you this morning, I shouldn’t have said that. I guess I was still upset about what happened the other day…”

Andrew looked at her for a few seconds and then turned his head and went back to looking at the city. Meredith didn’t know what to do but she knew Andrew would listen to her so she decided to do what her sisters told her to. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

“Look, I know you’re upset because of my behavior and I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. You were right, I didn’t respect you, even after everything you did to show me how much you love me.”

“Mer, I…” Andrew turned his head to look at her and tried to speak but Meredith cut him short.

“No please, let me finish. I never thought I would find love again after Derek died but then I met you and you made me feel all those things again, things I thought had died along with Derek. You turned my world upside down and you brought back the light inside of me. You changed my life and made me happier than I had been in a long time.” Meredith felt tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn’t fight them. “You have been perfect to me and the kids” She came closer and took his hands in hers “I love you, Andrew Deluca. I love you with all my heart and I’m sorry I’ve been too afraid or too stubborn to tell you but I do love you. Please don’t ever doubt my feelings for you ever again.”

“I love you too, Mer. So much.” Andrew took her face in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was slow and filled with all the love they had for one another. Meredith broke the kiss after a few seconds and leaned her head against Andrew’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything.”

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have doubted you but I needed to tell you my feelings about this whole situation. I’m sorry for comparing our relationship to yours and Derek’s.” Andrew looked at her and wiped away the tears falling from her eyes.

“Don’t apologize. You were right to tell me about all this. I will always love Derek and he will always be a part of me but you, Andrew, are my future and I don’t want to live without you.”

“Well, that’s good news because you’re stuck with me.” Meredith laughed a little and Andrew couldn’t help but think that her laugh was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “You’re back in my arms and it’s everything that matters.”

Andrew kissed her once again and held her close to him, never wanting to let go of her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and if you have time, please comment, it would mean a lot to me ;)


End file.
